vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147459-a-serious-issue-that-needs-fixing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- As I understand it, there has never been a DS BoE DPS Esper weapon. Am I mistaken? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- I dont know about droprate of all BoE weapons sry ^^ i got my DS40 weapons which are ilvl120 and dont really care about drops when raiding tbh. but i see tons of weapons/gear in every raid, some are BoE. what determines which of the items are BoE only carbine can tell you. the ilvl116 dps sword can drop from SD, at least thats were my alt got it from. (BoP version). afaik the ilvl116 weapons can be in all loottables to pairs, also minibosses. Edited November 24, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- o_o You should have gotten at least a couple quest reward replacements in that time. If there IS a drop imbalance in world drop BoEs skewed toward support gear, I have to wonder if it's to counterbalance dps gear quest rewards. | |} ---- Well think about it. How many people run SUPPORT set ups while leveling? If you are, you aren't doing it right. Yeah you can group up, but two DPS will clear stuff faster than a DPS and Healer. Yeah, some fights require support, but if you are just grinding stuff out, assault is the way to go. So yeah, I think leveling up there should be a little bias towards Assault specs. | |} ---- *casually completes dailies/contracts by tossing some assault abilities on her support AMP set-up* xD For serious though, you have to provide enough support gear while leveling for a player to be able to maintain a set so that they can participate in dungeons! | |} ---- Yeah, I'm not saying it should be like 85/15%, but I think there should be more DPS gear in general, maybe 20-25% higher chance for DPS gear (A group is 3 Assault and 2 Support, so 60/40). You can work on reputation for the zone while you are leveling and pick up some gear from that vendor too. It's not just about what gear drops from mobs. | |} ---- I wouldn't consider jabbithole an accurate source to be honest. Given that the data gathered was from players downloading an addon and sending the information to JH, unless I am mistaken and that particular addon has fallen into the sea of addons that have yet to be updated since around D2 or D3. Not saying that I am right either, might be wrong, but there is that fact. | |} ---- ---- QFT. it does not exist! | |} ---- All 120 weapons come from Avatus. | |} ---- i thought pairs can drop them as well? but i guess i missunderstood the patchnotes from 11.11. Raids DatascapeThe current legacy ilvl 120 weapon variants haven been added back into Avatus' loot tables. | |} ---- Well that was my exact point Naunet :D thanks for noticing. | |} ---- ---- BoP weapons don't drop from minis anymore, right? | |} ---- There was two 120 weapons. The ones from pair challenges and the ones from Avatus. Carbine removed them, and has since added them back in but behind Avatus. I think there's now 2 different 120 weapons Avatus weps for each role, but the whole outcry was because there's raiders who've never killed Avatus out there with pretty much BiS weapons. I think the Avatus weapons might have better base stat weightings for the class, but that no longer matters with runes bringing most of an items stats outside of Ass/Supp rating, which is based on iLevel anyway. | |} ---- You properly right,i know that the support gun(116) drops from lattice, which prior to D6 dint exist, there was only a 120(80) version which also dropped from lattice.. So i guess they added a few missing bop (116) weapons that was missing from the bosses prio to pairs, removed the weapons from pairs and added them to avatus loot table.. -edit And the 116 bop weapons was moved from minibosses to the bosses prior to pairs/avatus Edited November 25, 2015 by negoleg | |} ---- Pairs dont drop any weapons at all, they drop chest/head/leg tokens + attachments from challenges(ES/implant/WA/SS) Edited November 25, 2015 by negoleg | |} ---- Wrong. Pairs drop 120 weapons again. But... I'll throw you a bone. Only pink 120 weapons drop? :P Edited November 25, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- Well I did not pick that up at all from your post. xD | |} ----